


Сны

by Drakonyashka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 23:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6350491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakonyashka/pseuds/Drakonyashka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Война закончилась, а кошмары остались.</p>
<p>Фик написан на ЗФБ-16 для команды Невилла Лонгботтома.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сны

Запах крови. Тягучий, дурманящий, проникающий в самые глубины разума. Обволакивающий, немного сладкий, возбуждающий. Её запах. Она прекрасна в своем безумии и омерзительна в нем. Зрачки расширены, рот приоткрыт, волосы, кажется, вьются еще сильней, чем обычно. Движения порывисты и резки. Как у сломанной куклы, которая пытается устоять.

Смятые простыни, обнаженное тело, крупные капли пота на коже и тишина…

Тишина появляется так же внезапно, как и исчезает. Ты можешь ждать ее вечность и наблюдать кровавую бойню во всей ее красе. Зажимать уши руками, стоять на коленях или пытаться что-то изменить, зная, что это совершенно бесполезно. Потом все затихает. Иногда идет снег. Крупные хлопья ложатся на застывших людей. А глаза закрываются в последней попытке зажмуриться. Как всегда, это бесполезно.

Выгнутая дугой спина, сжавшиеся кулаки, стиснутые зубы и прорывающиеся крики…

Крики ты слышишь каждую ночь. Сначала ― еле слышные в кромешной тьме. Они идут откуда-то издалека и больше похожи на завывание ветра. Этот ветер приносит туман, очертания фигур, лица и имена. Можно дотронуться до каждого и увидеть его смерть. Или бездействовать и узреть гибель многих. Безмолвный наблюдатель, призрак, предвестник несчастий и бед.

Агония, бред, сумасшествие…

Пытаешься осознать, остановиться. Вспомнить. Главное ― вспомнить. 

Когда не знаешь, день или ночь, где ты, когда ты, реален ли мир вокруг…

Когда тени приходят даже при свете солнца. И ты застываешь. А когда открываешь глаза ― новый день, новое время, новые лица. Сперва. 

Но кажется, это только начало. Начало конца.

***

Утро пришло незаметно. Казалось, пять минут назад Невилл все еще стоял рядом с окровавленным трупом Луны ― и вот он уже щурится, отворачиваясь от проказливого солнечного луча, проникнувшего сквозь тяжелые шторы. Вставать он не торопился. Тело ломило, как после долгого полета на метле. 

Второй месяц подряд в такие моменты он старался отрешиться от окружающего мира и “очистить сознание”. Кажется, так это называлось в одной из последних книг, которые принесла ему Гермиона. Она приносила книги каждый раз. Еще бы они помогали. 

Какое-то время он честно старался, жмурился, сжимал кулаки, глубоко дышал, но перед глазами все равно мелькали картины из недавнего сна. И он сдался. Лежал, смотрел в потолок и не замечал, проходят минуты или часы.

Из забытья его вывел тихий стук в дверь. Пришлось вставать и, завернувшись в одеяло, идти открывать. В прошлый раз Луна, простояв на пороге полчаса, выбила дверь и до вечера искала нарглов у него в волосах. Она была непривычно молчалива, но даже простое присутствие кого-то рядом делало жизнь невыносимой. Самым простым было послушно кивать и вставлять короткие фразы. В такие моменты лица друзей становились не такими напряженными, кто-то облегченно вздыхал, хлопал его по плечу и радостно что-то говорил. А потом они уходили. И он снова оставался один. Он и его кошмары.

***

Звук ломающихся костей и раздираемого мяса. Окровавленные морды, неестественно длинные передние лапы, свалявшаяся шерсть и алые блики в глазах. Существа, которые не могли появиться на свет без посторонней помощи. Знающие об этом и с радостью подчиняющиеся. Выпускающие на волю самые темные стороны своей души ― и души своего творца. Собирающие ее по осколкам после каждой полной луны.

Плотная ткань на окнах, закрытые наглухо окна, ни ветерка, ни дуновения, ни единого блика луны…

Ты хочешь стоять, но не можешь. И бежишь в сторону леса, с каждым шагом набирая все большую скорость. Не остановиться, не задержаться, не прийти на помощь тем, кто так отчаянно тебя зовет. Звуки все громче, сердце набатом стучит в груди и вскоре слышен только шум собственной крови в ушах. Рывок, падение, долгожданная темнота.

Разбросанные по полу вещи, опрокинутый стакан, открытая бутылка под стулом. Сладкий запах алкоголя и пыли…

Можно пытаться бороться, мстить, превращаться в чудовище. Становиться таким же зверем внутри. Предавать веру, друзей и себя. Создавать новый мир и бродить по его руинам. Проживать минуты, часы, годы, столетия. Убивать себя, воскрешать себя, ненавидеть до самой незначительной части, мысли, движения. Чтобы вернуться…

...проснуться. Очнуться в мареве, калейдоскопе из желаний, поступков, метаний и лжи. 

***

Знакомый голос обеспокоенно что-то у него спрашивал, но не было никакого желания смотреть и слушать. Довольно долго Невилл вспоминал, кто он, а когда осознал, глаза распахнулись сами собой. 

Кажется, это была Нора. Напротив в кресле сидела обеспокоенная Гермиона, а где-то вдалеке был слышен бас Рона. Миссис Уизли сосредоточенно гремела кастрюлями на кухне. Через открытую дверь было видно, как она деловито помешивает что-то своей любимой поварешкой и постоянно поглядывает на часы. Иногда она украдкой вытирала фартуком уголок глаза и натянуто улыбалась. 

Невилл совершенно не понимал, что он здесь делает. Его взгляд метался из стороны в стороны, цеплялся за незначительные детали и никак не мог сложить все кусочки картины воедино. Паника накатывала волнами, к глазам подступали слезы. В какой-то момент он окончательно потерял контроль.

***

Смотри на меня, обладай мной, будь мной. Шелест, шепот, шуршание, шорох. Все сливается в одну мелодию, звучащую в твоей голове. Громче, тише. Пронзительней, глуше. Медленней и быстрей. У каждой чешуйки свой звук, свой тон, своя нота.

Квартира для одного, пустынна и беззвучна. Слова теряются в ее стенах, отскакивают от пола, выстраиваются в линии и выходят в окно.

Зеленый всполох, за ним еще один. Все цвета для тебя неестественно ярки и больно смотреть. Но нельзя отвернуться, нельзя промолчать. Ты кричишь, стонешь, плачешь и воешь. Ты сходишь с ума, теряешь себя и ищешь себя в лабиринтах.

Здесь никогда не задают нужных вопросов. И не слышат правдивых ответов. Болезненная ложь и вечная недоговоренность пропитали насквозь.

***

Шум машин, слепит солнечный свет. Серые здания, яркие витрины, отражение притягивает взгляд. 

Невилл смотрит на город, так не похожий на Лондон. На вопросы “где” и “когда” так и нет ответа. Но если вглядеться, то он похож на мираж, на дрожащее марево, парящее над землей. 

Он хочет протянуть руку и проверить, но не может, боится. Правда, не знает больше, чего ― что теряет себя или что так и не сможет проснуться.


End file.
